


Hope for Hell

by BlueMewQT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Demons, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headaches & Migraines, Hell, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Kindness, Radio, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMewQT/pseuds/BlueMewQT
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie investigate the reasons behind Alastor's strange behavior they've been hearing about this morning.Read Static first to get the whole picture.Charlie and Vaggie's Point of View from Static.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236
Collections: Favorite Hazbin Hotel Writings, Hazbin Fiction, Hazbin Hotel





	Hope for Hell

This morning has been hectic- with somebody stinking up the 5th floor with some rotten egg bombs (probably that Sir Pentious dude again), the dynamite demon getting his fuse lit in therapy (literally), the last of a bad case of the flu being taken care of, and many more problems, Poor Charlie has been run ragged and it's not even noon. 

The demon girl sighs looking around the lobby. So many souls came here once Alastor the Radio Demon announced that he'd be helping in running her newest passion project (previously made a social pariah on the news) The Happy Hotel. Whether they actually came to be redeemed or to stay under the same roof/protection as the seemingly unstoppable powerhouse in the red pinstripe pedicoat... Charlie perks up in her ever positive view on things and grins, it's definitely first option. 

Charlie tends to a few of the last possibly ill demons and sending them off once they were cleared. "Okay, so have you been dizzy since I last saw you? Fever-y? Nauseous? How's your throat? Is your head hurting at all? Do you still have a cough?" she asks placing a thermometer into the sharp-toothed maw of a grumpy looking demon who's clearly already over being sick. 

Her girlfriend gives a tired chuckle leaning on the arm of the couch Charlie has the demon laying on "Charlie, I'm sure that you mean well, but you've already patched up every soul that could have possibly gotten sick-Even Angel is over it already."

The demon princess shakes her head and continues what she was doing "I'm just being sure. Redemption can't be easy if you aren't feeling %100." That makes the shrimpy demon chortle obnoxiously at her earning a good flick to his pointed ear from Vaggie. 

"Charlie, everyone is fiiiine. Now c'mon, we're gonna miss breakfast. It's already 8"

"But-but... okay. You're right-Unless-Hey GUYS" Charlie pipes up waving her arms to some hotel patrons around the lobby chatting amongst one another. They groan at the princess with bored tones as they all agree that they're fine. Even if there 'were' any more demons that were sick, they wouldn't tell. Demons would much rather not show weakness if they can help it. Vaggie sighs hooking her arm around the taller demon's bent elbow "See? They can take care of themselves. Let's go eat, Goober"

The pair of girls quickly make their way to the dining hall, more thanks to Vaggie leading the way, and get in line for the buffet. All the service demons can barely keep up with the work load keeping trays full for the greedy damned souls. Charlie doesn't mind at all grabbing a little bit of everything that happened to be sweet from each tray there with anything on them. Vaggie however isn't so passive grumping and growling when there isn't anything left of some of her favorites (like for instance the banana muffin tray picked clean EVERY time she gets there.)

Charlie gives her an affectionate grin placing a sugary cinnamon crusted muffin on her plate instead. Vaggie favors the other kind, but if her adorable girlfriend is the one to give her something, she'll gladly take it with a smile (That and she also loves cinnamon. Charlie knows her too well). 

Once they're satisfied with their collections of breakfast foods, the two grab drinks and settle into a side booth near the windows. Charlie scarfs her food down not realizing how hungry she was making Vaggie smirk while stuffing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth-

"Told ya we needed to eat." 

The blonde demon girl would love to say something smart back, but her cute red cheeks are filled with her own overly syruped, whipped creamed, powdered sugared, rainbow sprinkled, and chocolate drizzled waffles. Her antics have kept Vaggie smiling since they met not so long ago, and they continue to do so. The punk-themed demon has to prevent milk from spurting out of her nose in her laughter. 

"Did you get ANYTHING healthy?" she asks getting over the last of her giggles. 

Charlie gulps down the last of her breakfast with frosting all over her face "Do the chocolate covered chopped nuts on my donuts count?" 

By the un-amused look that Vaggie has on her face, the answer is no. 

Charlie shrugs sipping at her strawberry milk and lets her eyes wander the room rather than confirm Vaggie's point. She notices the silence is getting more and more apparent "Is it just me, or is it quiet in here?" 

Vaggie frowns looking up from her fruit bowl "it is... this is weird..." 

There's a few older demons taking their time eating their food. They look a bit off looking around nervously and trying not to make a sound. 

"Something must have really spooked them" Vaggie reasons tapping at her sharp chin with an inquisitive look. Agreeing with that notion, her girlfriend chugs the rest of her drink to go put up her dishes "Let's go see what's wrong then"~

Vaggie swears under her breath grabbing her dishes, though she would have liked to actually finish her food for once, and follows the stubborn princess over to one of the demon's working quietly on cutting up his omelet. The old demon lifts his beak to Charlie when he realizes she's standing there for HIM in particular. 

"Y-yes? Can I help you?" the birdlike demon squawks in a confused tone keeping his voice down.

Charlie grins setting her plate down near his careful not to knock over his juice "Soooooooooo... everybody's pretty quiet in here. Did something happen?"

"Well yeah, you didn't hear it? It was the Radio Demon. He must've gotten pissed at something, 'cuz he made this loud screeching noise that rattled the whole room." he answers with a few shivers in his elderly voice.

"Alastor?" the demon girl asks to be sure he has the right Radio Demon.

"Yeah. Came in here, got a plate in his usual spot, made that God awful noise, and pitched a fit about his food or something, cuz he didn' eat none o' it."

Charlie frowns puzzling her fingers up toward her black lips "That's not like him... Where did he go?"

The old bird demon is getting impatient wanting to eat his food "Fuck if I know lady-he jus' left without a word. Can I eat now? I got damnation to get back te' eventually"

Vaggie growls at the demon who dares to be rude to HER partner "Hey you Turkey Bastard-she was just asking a few questions-" Charlie sets a gentle hand on her shoulder "it's fine Vags-Thank you sir. Sorry to interrupt your... wait you're a bird demon-and those are eggs- ooooh..... kaaaaay..... C'mon Vaggie. Let's find Al."

They quickly get away forgetting their plates at his table and head to the exit. 

"Alastor is never in a bad enough mood to do that... Think there's something the matter with him?" The blonde asks in a worried tone.

Vaggie sighs rolling her eye "Honestly I could care less, Char. Alastor's a dick".

"Don't say that-you barely even know him. I bet he's going through something this morning he might need our help with. He's not all bad-after all, demons are all human and have some good in them" Charlie retorts kindly.

"...Don't be so naive. It's the freaking Radio Demon. He's basically evil".

Just after they get out the door, Niffty dashes passed them making Charlie spin on one long leg as she makes her way into the dining hall. Vaggie catches Charlie and stands her back up "Porque?-". Charlie shakes the dizziness away and looks back to the elegant glass doors Niffty just rocketed into "What in the nine...?"

The short cyclops demon made short work of whatever she was doing and shoots back through the doors only this time colliding with Vaggie and knocking her to the floor "OH SORRY! Miss Vaggie, Are you OKAY?"

Since it wasn't a man, Vaggie is a little more forgiving taking a breath before accepting the help of the little demon "y-yeah". Charlie helps as well getting the moth demon up and frowns looking to Niffty "What're you in such a rush for?" 

Niffty is quick to answer talking a mile a minute "I Wanted to ask the folks in the dining room a couple questions-of course all of them are -MEN- so it took a few seconds, but I got the intel I was after. Mister Alastor SCARED them earlier AND ME TOO, Woof he was rude. I tell ya, I was dusting the hall down the way from the offices, then I happen to bump into Mister Alastor-He Was SO GRUMPY HE SNEERED AT ME! I Didn't even DO anything-He was acting like really weird too-And I had to find out what was wrong so I've been all over the hotel aski-"

"OKAY WE GET IT" Vaggie roars having enough of Niffty's motor mouth. Charlie can't help but sigh in relief bending over to smile at the now surprisingly silent demon maid patting her hair "It's okay-So you said you saw Alastor? Down near the offices?"

The little cyclops girl brightens at Charlie's sweet gesture and grins giving her a nod "Yeah-he might still be there, but be careful. I dunno what could be wrong.... Lady Charlie... He wasn't smiling."

This bit of information makes the two girls' eyes widen and mimic in unison "He wasn't smiling???" 

With that, Charlie rushes off through the halls despite Vaggie hanging onto her red suit sleeve digging her heels into the carpet "Charlie, if the RADIO Demon isn't smiling, We have no IDEA What could be wrong-HE COULD KILL YOU!" 

The demon princess doesn't listen only thinking of how bad something must be to keep Alastor from grinning ear-to-ear like he always does. Could he have just woken up on the wrong side of the bed? Could he be angry about something like the demon in the dining hall guessed?.... If he is... there's no telling what could happen.

From the hallways, down the east wing, and into the business unit of the old hotel, the couple end up at the door of Alastor's office. Vaggie gives her girlfriend the most pleading look she can muster as the other reaches up to knock. Charlie frowns shaking her head at her "I'm sorry Vags- I have to know what's wrong. A pissed off Alastor could mean the end of the Happy Hotel. My dream depends on this man's help and well-being..."

A light knock, then a few harder ones echo through the empty hall "A-Alastor? May we come in?...."

Both girls freeze waiting for any sort of answer, but the only reply is silence. Vaggie sighs opening the door figuring she can't stop Charlie from doing so herself "Hey Buzzy!" 

No Alastor, just his neatly organized little office packed from wall to wall with book shelves and memorabilia from the 20's, a dark cherry oak desk with a small selection of desk toys and a pile of perfectly stacked files to the left side. Files on the left of the desk means they haven’t even been looked at, let alone filed-that's what the neat-freak of a deer demon preaches when telling others to do the paperwork FOR him. 

Charlie pouts stepping in and looking around finally ending up at a tall vanity mirror sat atop a shorter bookcase filled with folders "He's been in here..."

Vaggie cocks her head letting her long silver hair dangle as she steps in cautiously "How would you know that?"

The demon girl doesn't have to say a word lifting a pair of red and black wrist length gloves. Those gloves are so unique with their red knuckle spots and finger tips, there could only be one pair, and the girls have never seen them off Alastor's hands unless it was to cook, wash up/bathe, or sleep. 

"This is bad..." Vaggie whispers stepping back like the hand-wear could reach out and bite her "We gotta get everyone to their rooms. Now." 

Charlie agrees thinking the same thing her partner is 'The gloves are literally off. Alastor must be getting ready to duke it out with some poor fellow' (as the tall deer demon himself would put it).

"How could he-No-He wouldn't pick a fight in her hotel! Would he?!?" Charlie dashes out from the office in a flurry of hurt emotions. "He could just be defending himself... or..." The mysterious, unpredictable being she invited into her hotel and help achieve her goals (No matter how silly they seemed to him)... "That demon's power is unimaginable- could he have lured the other tyrants here to start a turf war? Using her precious hotel as a beacon? It'd be just like him to make a spectacle of it all. No... but... Could he have???" Charlie's typically optimistic nature can't ward off the dread and fear welling up inside. There is just far too much at stake- her hotel, her people, her dreams! "Damn him into the furthest depths of Hell!"

Her red blotchy horns sprout from her temples, light yellow scerla turn red with piercing yellow and black slits, and her small black lipped frown turns into a razor sharp clenched scowl. As Charlie's furious demon form emerges, her only mission is stopping the Radio Demon. 

Vaggie clears the public areas of the hotel of all bystanders that could possibly get caught in the crossfire of whatever battle Alastor is going to partake in... or Charlie. Demons all scatter up the stairs and into the lower levels in fear at her commanding shouts. There's no way in Hell anyone wants to get mixed up in a Tyrant Battle.

As soon as the dust dissipates and it quiets down in the main lobby... He appears. Vaggie spots him first, not by sight, but because of the ear-piercing radio static that emerged with him from the lounge he'd been hiding in for whatever reason. Alastor really isn't smiling-not even a smirk. The moth demon starts after him summoning a pair of long sterling silver daggers, But before she can get close, he shifts from solid matter to streaking darkness shooting across the floor and up the staircase. 

"Oh no you don't!" Vaggie roars nearly taking flight with each leap and bound up the massive amount of stairs. Alastor reappears at the second level right on the last step. 

Something is clearly wrong. 

The radio chatter only punctuating his movements has become a loud constant static scream and is deafening even to him it seems. She freezes only half a flight away as the powerful demon lurches forward, takes hold of the railing with an ungloved hand and begins sinking down to the floor. 

Vaggie does what she can holding herself to the banister and covering her head as the sound reaches unbearable levels. The Radio Demon isn't even able to do that anymore it seems as his shaky form goes limp on the top step. Just when the moth demon can't take any more of it, Charlie glides down the stairs to Alastor still partially aflame and demonic. Her face softens despite the ear-piercing noise and slowly changes back to normal. Standing tall compared to the crumbled shivering Radio Demon somehow still clinging to the railing and holding his eyes shut tight, she lets a few tears well up-

"... How could I have thought so terribly of you... I'm so sorry..."

With one swift motion, Charlie bends over to wrap her arm under his left side to pull him up to his feet. Surprisingly, the poor deer demon is still conscious enough to stand with her and uses her liberally as a crutch. 

Vaggie makes it up the stairs through the now lessened static and looks the weak wreck of a man over. Charlie gives her a serious look and rocks her head towards Alastor's other side. The moth demon grimaces at the order, but does as she's told grabbing hold of the much taller man against her better judgement 

"Aww gross-he's drenched!"

"He's sick..." Charlie corrects with a somber tone leading the pack to Alastor's room just down the hall. 

Once in, they make it over to the bed and sit him up. Charlie helps take off Alastor's practically dripping overcoat with a sad look and lays the poor guy down as gently as possible before pulling all the bedding over him "There you go. Vags, could you bring me some cold water, rags and anything else he might need? He's burning up...". 

With Vaggie rushing off to do as she's told, the princess takes a better look at the Radio Demon she'd previously thought was going to be in a hell-bent brawl. Alastor looks miserable furrowing his brows and clenching his pointed teeth between heaving labored breaths. He's sweating profusely, his skin is pasty and grey except for his flushed cheeks and dark tired eyes... The heat he is producing can be felt just sitting at his side, yet his body is wracked with trembling spasms. The Mighty Radio Demon and all his immeasurable power... had caught the flu. 

He really is strong though, still awake through it all and even peeking an eye open to look at her (Doubtful that he can actually tell what's going on with how unfocused it looks). Alastor even mumbles something he's not entirely aware of up to her "...Mother...?". This gives Charlie this strange warm feeling at the bottom of her heart. 

Splashing a bit of water as she takes the corner into the hotel room, Vaggie pants a bit handing Charlie the supplies she asked for in a thrown together tote bag and open mixing bowl with ice cubes from the vending area floating at the top "There you go. Think he'll stop making that damn ringing noise soon?" Charlie nods quickly dabbing one of the many clothes into the bowl of ice-cold water and wiping his face "Hopefully once he cools down yeah-Probably."

Just as she said, Alastor hums in relief at each touch of the chilled rag and quiets down. Vaggie sits behind Charlie at Alastor's desk watching her sweet girlfriend leaning over the bed to nurse the demon like some sort of wounded woodland creature (no pun intended seeing as to how the man has deer horns and... Ears? or are those just his hair? The world may never know). 

Charlie stops seeing Alastor look up at her with a more focused gaze and smile ever so briefly in thanks-then promptly flutters his eyes closed out of exhaustion. It was bizarre and heartwarming at the same time to witness. Alastor both showing weakness, then actually giving Charlie a genuine, thankful smile rather than the wide forced grin normally plastered on his face. The couple look at each other with bewildered looks and then to the now sleeping Radio Demon. 

Two days go by. Charlie put everything on hold to tend to her sick friend. He'd shown something so precious and good in that moment, the hopeful demon princess could only dream of how much more she could make him reveal. As far as she's concerned, Alastor the Radio Demon HAS a heart. All she has to do is be patient and continue paying him and all the other souls of Hell her kindness. 

Alastor was out of it the entire time, even when sat up for medicine, water, and whatever food he could palette. His scorching fever broke a day and a half in. When that man gets the flu, he overachieves and gets the worst sickness out of the entire hotel. Even after the fever, Alastor still stayed asleep letting his body recover. The demon girl kept guard over the resting deer demon checking on his condition every hour or so until finally letting her exhaustion grab hold. She fell asleep on the chair right at his bedside-

didn't she? 

Charlie wakes up, not in Alastor's room, but rather her own, deliberately tucked into her fluffy throws and comforters. 

She smiles knowingly figuring that Vaggie wouldn't have been able to move her so easily, but Alastor could. That sly deer demon thinks there's nothing that could change the ways of the damned, especially himself. Charlie Magne knows better. There's hope for ALL souls in Hell. Even Alastor.


End file.
